Society from East To West
by SilverReflection013
Summary: A lesson on two opposing teens from opposing sides, showing how a young generation can really be wiser.


Society from East to West  
By Rebecca L. Warner  
They were called The Karsian Society. Figures who stood in ceremonial dressings, their hair cloaked by shimmering head garmets, their feet, of golden yellow, stained wooden sandles, and their thoughts on their new age, their society, the females of tomorrow. The Karsian Society was composed of only females. Amazons couldn't even depict the grace of a Karsian maiden. They danced so gracefully, the swans in the lake by their quarters became jealous. These women were proud women, who didn't need anyone else but themselves and each other. They lived in isolation on the far east side of the Nia Lake. Since they lived on the east side, every morning they lined up before the premature sunrise, and watch the orange and red glory in the sun's awakening. They worshipped the sun, for its ever lasting power during the day, its independence, its freedom. They showed compassion for any female in the passing area and always opened its doors for broken soul maidens that needed to find themselves, because in the Karsian Society, the soul of a woman was important.  
The Oshrah Clan. Shadows of goodwill towards man, who stand by each other, who ruled supreme as warriors. Their metals and armours were silver as the moon, and their attire was as dark as night for this is what they believed was the great power, The Moon. A society composed of only males, they hunted to survive. If you were not the hunter, you were the hunted. Blood and death was not new to them but only honour of death was given to men in their group or ones who allied with the Oshrah. They didn't need anyone else by themselves. These men were so strong willed in the use of a sword, fish in the Nia lake would tremble when sensing the vibrations of footsteps who belonged to an Oshrah male. Their quarters were the far west side of the lake, which is why every evening, they lined the lake to watch the distasteful Sun, belonging to the Karsians, go into its slumber and watch as they god, the moon, rise to greet them with another night of successful hunt. When taking a man under the Oshrah wing, they had to be tested with skill and accuracy before joining the group, because to the Oshrah, the strength was found in only the soul of a man.  
Karsians and Oshrah beings did not like another's company. When one from either side had to go deliver supplies to the opposing team, they would have deep recentment and anger towards the opposers but at the same time, be polite and do what they had to do to get the hell out of here. The Karsians disliked the Oshrah for their war-like attempts at staying alive. They were peaceful beings who thought the "males on the west side" as they call them were vulgar and disrespectful to anyone not like them. Even so, when a Karsian maiden had to deliver certain things to the Oshrah clan, they bowed respectively, presented them with their chosen items and left without a farewell. The Oshrah disliked the Karsians because of their nature itself. They are a pestilence on the land, and they did not believe in hunting. Oshrah males would often ridicule the Karsians and say they meditate all day and do nothing at night so this was unacceptable. Both societies had misconceptions about one another, but one thing they both had in common was the ability to be very stubborn.  
One early evening when the sun had just set, during a feast on the far west side of Nia Lake, a young man, only about 18, was walking through the edge of forest that was in front of the lake. This route was one way to get to the East side of the lake but his elders always told him never go through there. At this point, he did not care about what the warriors back at camp thought, he just wanted to get the boundary lines of the two rival societies. Someone would be waiting for him. He reached the border line, then sat down and waited. Shortly after he heard someone's voice calling him. "Janra...Janra..." "I'm over here Rae-Lyn," The young man called back. They met up with one another and before you knew it they held each other in another's arms. Rae-Lyn looked up into the young warrior's eyes. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but even then, she felt out of place in the Karsian Society. She was the only dark haired maiden left that didn't and wouldn't dye her hair, and she was the youngest there, she was only 17. "I am so happy to see you again my friend," she spoke softly in Janra's ear. He felt so alive and free with he was with her. He also knew being with a Karsian was against the rules, but like Rae-Lyn, he always felt different than the other warriors of the Oshrah. "I am filled with love to you again also," He murmured back into her ear. The two opposites met about a year ago, in that very same forest edged by the lake. They were seperated from their protectors and lost in the forest all night to early morning before the sunrise. There, they had the chance to understand one another. Now they were very close to one another. Janra leaned in and kissed her softly, holding her hands close to his chest to feel his heart beat. Rae-Lyn did the same, and they stayed in that pose for the longest moment of their lives. They never wanted to let go of one another.  
Then Rae-Lyn heard a noise from a few yards away. She heard the night chant Janra's men made when they were on a hunt. "Do not worry Rae," Janra said cautiously hearing the same sound, "we'll run this way to avoid being caught and this is what they did. The two opposties ran as fast as the blowing wind could carry them. Suddenly, Janra heard a noise up ahead, it was the marching of Rae-Lyn's tribe coming towards them. "Quick!" Rae exclaimed, "This way...hurry." They began to run again. Finally they found a flat plate of rock, that looked like it had been stabbed vertically in the ground by god himself. The two opposites hid behind the rock and watched in horror as they said their clans cross paths.  
The leaders of the Oshrah and Karsian stood in front of one another, staring one another in the eye so coldly, the couple hiding behind the rock shivered at the site of them. Finally, the Karsian leader, Pyia, spoke up. "We know you took our youngest...where is she?" she said, not flinching at her cold tone. "Your youngest ran off with one of our warriors you fool!" Nor, leader of the Oshrah bellowed. "Besides...you should not be here you women, the sky is almost dark, so it is our land now." "The land is not yours when it is only night, you know of the boundary line....and our youngest would never run off with someone from your group..you are the one who is a fool!" Pyia replied angrily. Nor held up his spear close the Pyia's throat, and in defense Pyia did the same. Both sides glared at one another. The karsian warriors armed their spears and bows as the Oshrahs raised their swords and spears as well. The tension was dense. The couple hiding watched in horror and in silence. Finally Nor spoke, breaking the silence. "We will fight you if you will not return back to your property...if we find your youngest we will deal with her." "Not if I can help it damn you!" and with thatm Pyia smacked the side of Nor's head with her staff, watching him stumble. "You will not harm our kind...and we will not let you through! We will fight if we must!" The strong women behind Pyia cheered behind her. Nor got back to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. he screamed, "Then so be it!" Karsians and Oshrah began to charge towards one another, and the sound of the clanging and clinking of sowrds against staffs could be heard. Rae-Lyn and Janra watched in horror and finally in simulatious action, both people stood up from behind the plated rock and yelled in unison "Nooooo! STOP! STOOOP!" Everyone froze to see the missing beings found in front of them holding another's hand telling them to halt. "Janra! Telling us to halt when you should be the one to be punished for your ACTIONS!" Nor yelled. "I am sick of this fighting." Janra spoke strongly to his people "You never took the chance to realize or understand your rivals. War will not help everyhting DO YOU HEAR ME GOD DAMN IT?!?" Rae glanced at her leader, glaring at her. Rae finally spoke up as well, "You should be ashamed! You call yourselves Peace Keepers, when you made the assumption THEY took me....You are just as fools as they are!" Everyone that was in battle was still frozen in amazement at the youngest of their clans, then slowly they lowered their weapons. The two rival leaders glanced at one another again then at their youngest beings, realizing they were wiser than they were. "She is right..." Pyia began, "We all were fools....we all need to understand each other.." Nor looked on at his young warrior, realizing his wisdom was never going to be as strong as Janra's. "My son....you have learned well and taught us all..." He then faced the Karsian leader and shook her hand. "Both of our youths have showed us the truth....We would like for us to be friends and allies, will you accept?" Pyia nodded her head slowly and shook his hand in return, "I accept our new alliance." Warriors and beings from both sides stood with each other, all now seeing and understanding it all.  
That evening, there was a big feast, in the mainland where both Karsians and the Oshrah were celebrating their new alliance. Both the males and females were mixed in the crowds, learning and finally speaking to one another without recentment or misconception. The truth was finally released and free to help both sides. A lesson was learned that night....a lesson of understanding of opposite people, but now they are no longer opposite people, they all now all one. All because of two people, two different people who fell in love for the first time, realizing that friendship can conquer all. They two were no longer opposites. They were now together and no longer would they, or anyone else in this alliance have to hide anyhting anymore.  
  
  
Hope you all learned something. Until Next time...  
Love Always,   
Rebecca L. Warner XOXOXOX ^_^ 


End file.
